Hope Lost: The Dragon Princess
by Tacy Stillman1
Summary: Azrael, Adriel, and Gabriel are triplets, the children of Severous Snape, and are about to be sent on a mission that will test the ties of family, friendship, and love.
1. Meet the players

Authors note- Ive decided to take a tip from Star Wars and not start at the beginning, for its the most boring place to start. Once I finish this, though, I will start on the   
begining. PLEASE R&R.   
  
  
  
Hope Lost Book Two: The Dragon Princess  
  
Chapter One-Stupid Girl  
  
You pretend you're high   
Pretend you're bored   
You pretend you're anything   
Just to be adored   
And what you need   
Is what you get  
  
  
A tall, black haired girl walked confidently down the halls of Hogwarts, murder in her eyes. She looked like she was perhaps fifteen and very pretty, but   
not hardly enough to be considered beautiful. Her long, black, hair fel stick straight to her lower back and was currently pulled back in a messy bun. She had a nose   
that could only be politely considered Roman. Her eyes were oval and, though not overly so, were rather large and and deep, saffire blue. Her lips were full but set in   
a determined line and, with her narrowed eyes, made her seem absolutly evil. She wore her robes open, and underneath she wore a white wench-style shirt with a   
black corset shirt over it. A long, full, black shirt covered her long legs and made her look like some kind of rennesience (sp?) princess.  
It was glaringly obvious that this girl was a force to be reckoned with. As she walked, the rather crowded halls parted for her to get through. In her wake,   
though, three others fought to keep up. One of them, a girl, looked exactly like the first, exept her hair was curly and her wardrobe had been introduced to color as   
she wore a blue sundress that brought out her eyes and a matching headband. The other girl was about a head shorter than the others. She had chin length red hair and   
bright green eyes. She opted for more practical dress, black slacks and a green blouse. The fourth member was a boy, easily as tall as the other dark haired girls. He   
looked amazingly like Hogwarts most charizmatic professer, Snape, with shorter, curlyer hair. He seemed to be the only one of the followers that could easily keep up  
with the first girl.  
" Azrael, could ya slow down a minute?" His voice was deep, and nothing like the biting ,silky, tone his father used. His sister whirled around to face him.   
Her face was twisted in suppressed fury as she regaurded(sp?) him.  
"Slow down? Slow Down! Ill have you remember exactly why I am so royally pissed at this moment Gabriel?" He blinked a minute before the duos triplet  
decided to answer.  
"It because, dear brother, Father wants to send you and I to the past for our mission, and not Azrael because he belives she cant handle it." The curly   
haired girl shrugged off the glare her sister deposited on her.   
"Well we all know, after What Happened, that you have had enough emotional trauma to last three lifetimes and traveling to the past is very physicaly(sp?)   
as well as emotionally tiring." The red haired fourth party finally spoke, then nimbly jumped out of the way as Azrael jumped at her. "You need to let me finish! Your   
father forgets that because of What Happened you are the most emotionally equipped for the job."  
"Nice save Lily dear." Curls said with a giggle.   
"Shut up Adriel!" Azrael growled, and again began making her way to the dungeons again. The other three behind her.  
  
Don't believe in fear   
Don't believe in faith   
Don't believe in anything   
That you can't break  
You stupid girl   
You stupid girl   
All you had you wasted   
All you had you wasted  
  
The door to the potions classroom burst open with enough force to send shreiks of terror through the class.Once the black haired banshee stepped   
through, though, it took about a second for the room to clear out. Severous Snape stood at the front of the room. He was considerably older than he had been in the  
days that Potter and his gang had roamed the halls of Hogwarts fifteen years ago. His hair, still greasy, was graying, and his sallow skin seemed even more so. The   
worst part was that this mearly made him look even more like someone not to be messed with. He turned and fixed his daughter with his most lethal stare. She didnt   
even wince and sent its equally deadly twin back. Azrael was ever her Father's daughter. She had his nose, his height, his biting sarcasm and brilliant mind. Or,   
perhaps, It was her mothers mind that she had inherited? it didnt matter now, as her mother had abbandoned the family when the triplets were born.   
The other three quickly took seats to watch the immpending showdown. This was a rather normal occurance, and the other students had learned from  
experience that you didnt get in the way of between any member of the Snapes. It was rather amazing that the family had been able to live toghether without   
destroying the school. It was a little known fact that the only reason they hadnt killed eachother yet was because Azrael had bet her Father that she would be top   
student in the school all throughout her carrer, and if she died then it would diffuse the bet.  
"Azrael, what is wrong with you now?" His voice was annoyed, as he had been about to yell at a particularly incompetant Gryffindor third year and she   
had let him get away. " Dont tell me you are upset over the last grade I gave you. It was what you deseved."  
"I am soo very sorry that writing a word so messily that it COULD have been misspelled consitutes as a reason to give me a ninty. That is irrelavant. I   
came to speak to you about your overly pig-headed male point of view that seems to make you think that I cant handle going to the past. Need I remind you that   
I am the most equipped for the job. I am the top student in the school, I am the best dueler, and I have taken extensive classes in muggle Karate." She amazingly   
said this all in one breath and the took a seat.  
"Oh dear Father, she forgot to mention she was the most modest ever!" Adreil giggled. She immeadiatly shut up when two deadly glares were sent her   
way.Azrael turned back to her Father. She opened her mouth to speak but a soft chucle interupted the small group. They all turned toward the doorway. A rather  
hansome older version of Draco Malfoy stood there. His silver hair was longer, and pulled back in a short ponytail and a silver dragon earing graced his ear. The   
younger members of the group all smiled at him and in a collective voice all greeted him.  
"Good morning Uncle Draco." Draco had become like a brother to Severous after he graduated and renounced his parents and any connection with   
Voldemort so he became like a surrogate uncle to the entire Snape clan, as well as the adopted daughter Lily. Lily was the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny   
Weasley. She looked amazingly like her namesake, her grandmother, and held the same charisma as her father. The poor girl's mother had died in childbirth and her   
father had died on the day of What Happened, as was the collective name for the day Voldemort was defeated (She was five). The Weasleys couldnt take her as it   
was just the beginning of a much larger war, headed by Lucious Malfoy. So Severous Snape had adopted her, and she was raised along with his other children at   
Hogwarts. The girl kept to herself mostly though, and sadly enough the others in the room were her only friends.  
"Back to the task at hand," Azrael cut in impatiently. "I WILL be going on this trip, WE will. All four of us." She turned to the others, who all nodded   
enthusiastically. She smirked and looked at her Father.  
  
  
What drives you on   
Can drive you mad   
A million lies to sell yourself   
Is all you ever had  
Don't believe in love   
Don't believe in hate   
Don't believe in anything   
That you can't waste  
  
Two days later, the four were ready to go. Severous had finaly relented under the guise that he needed a break from them anyway. The mission was this:  
Lucious Malfoy, the new Dark Lord, found a way to destroy Hogwarts. The catch was that he had to go to the past to do it, and he had to find the Dragon Princess   
to do it. The legend stated that the Dragon Princess was a woman who would destroy the Dark Lord by turning into a dragon. She spoke parseltongue and dragon  
tongue, she was an animagus (obviously), and she held in her possesion a bloodred crystal that could destroy or heal anything the holder wished it to. All in all, she  
is a very dangerous woman. But back to the mission. The four were to go to Hogwarts in the past, posing as exchange students, and keep an eyes out for Lucious or  
the Dragon Princess. It wasnt that hard, except that they couldnt let on that either was near.  
Azrael smiled as she said her goodbyes. She stepped back and the group of four created a circle holding hands. A timeturner was placed in the center  
with a charm that held it midair and turned it seventeen times. A flash of red light blinded spectatores as the group dissapeared.  
  
You stupid girl   
You stupid girl   
Can't believe you fake it   
Can't believe you fake it  
Don't believe in fear   
Don't believe in pain   
Don't believe in anyone   
That you can't tame 


	2. New time, new explanations

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter  
  
  
It ain't no joke I'd like to buy the world a token  
And teach the world to sing in perfect harmony  
And teach the world to snuff the fires and the liars  
Hey I know it's just a song but it's spice for the recipe  
This is a love attack I know it went out but it's back.  
It's just like any fad it retracts before impact  
And just like fashion it's a passion for the with it and hip  
If you got the goods they'll come and buy it just to stay in the clique  
  
A small area on the grounds of Hogwarts shimmered for a second before a small group of people appeared. Azrael quickly stepped away from the others   
and surveyed the area. It was a gray, bleary day, and probably the perfect setting fo a group from such a horrific future.. Azrael shivered. The lake was about twenty   
feet away from the srea where they stood and azrael sighed as she looked at it. In her time, it was stained the deep crimson of blood, Voldemort's handywork, of   
course. A few seconeds of heavy silence passed before the group realized that it was about thirty degrees out and decided to enter the school. It was quite a bit   
warmer where they entered and the area was, thankfully, empty of all human life. They had planned it so that they arrived September first so that they could get ready   
before the students arrived. It would be Harry Potter's 5th year and that was the year they would be entering. They made thier way quickly up to the Headmasters   
quarters. This section of the castle had been destroyed the day Voldemort attacked the castle and was killed, so they hardly recognised it. It wasnt that hard to make   
thier way though, as they had all grown up in the castle.  
The gargoyle that blocked the way to the Headmaster's office stood completly still and unmoving as Adreil and Gabriel began nameing off sweets. One of   
the few things the two knew completly was the name of every candy that had ever been made. Azrael looked at Lily mournfully as they looked on. Lily, who was an   
exact replica of the woman she was named after was going to have to change her name. The group had already decided that thier new last name was to be Thyme. A  
rather humerous pun given to them by none other than Headmistress McGonagall. but this wasnt the time to be thinking of thier past, or rather, the future as the   
gargoyle finally moved out of the way on Chocolate tofees.  
  
  
So don't delay act now supplies are running out  
Allow if you're still alive six to eight years to arrive  
And if you follow there may be a tomorrow  
But if the offer is shun you might as well be walkin' on the sun  
  
The office in itself was rather plain, though had a certain elegance that you wouldnt think to find in such a small area. The dominant colors of the room were  
blue and purple and seemed to match the Headmasters personality to a tee. The Headmaster himself sat at his desk and it seemed as if he knew they were coming.   
Taking the initiative as the leader, Azrael stepped forward and gave a slight curtsy and gave a letter to Dumbledore.  
" You will find a full explaination of our reason and mission here inside that, sir." She spoke politely, though curtly, and stepped back. Dumbledore   
regaurded the letter for a few minutes, all of which no one dared breath before looking up. His face was grave and his lips were set in a tight line. The letter had   
explained thier situation to him, as well as told him how they planned to pose as exchange students under the last name Thyme, and that Lily's new name would be   
Abreil. He nodded and stood.  
"Well, it seems like you have some time before the other students arrive so I suggest you stay here while I set up a staff meeting to explain the situation."   
He nodded at them and walked briskly from the room. Adriel sighed and turned to Gabriel and began talking about Quidditch. Though she would never admit to it,   
Azrael was terribly angry at the fact that her siblings held the bond that twins had and it didnt stretch to her as well. Even Lily seemed like she was a part of them but   
all Azrael was was an outsider. It had been like that ever since It Happened. When Voldemort fell and brought every happy part of her life with him. Basterd. She   
tore her thoughts away from that as she spotted Fawkes. The pheonix gave her a curious squak as she reached out to pet it and after letting her for a minute, gave her  
a peculiar look. A second later she heard a voice in her head.   
'You are the one from the prophesy.' It stated and all she could do was nod. Voldemort himself had told her so before he died. As stated before the   
prophesy said that the Dragon Princess was going to destroy the Dark Lord, or else bare him a child with a god's powers. He had been sure HE was the Dark Lord   
mentioned, but he was wrong as he had died without any help form her. The real Dark Lord from the prophesy was surely Lucious Malfoy. He thoughts were once   
again broken, but this time by Dumbledore.  
  
Twenty-five years ago they spoke out and they broke out  
Of recession and oppression and together they toked  
And they folked out with guitars around a bonfire  
Just singin' and clappin' man what the hell happened  
Then some were spellbound some were hellbound  
Some they fell down and some got back up and  
Fought back 'gainst the melt down  
And their kids were hippie chicks all hypocrites  
Because fashion is smashin' the true meaning of it  
  
The faculty meeting was pretty much the introduction of the small group. The teachers and group of four were all seated at a table in the Staff Room talking  
over the new information. Dumbledore turned to Azrael and asked her softly to tell everyone why they were here.  
"My name is Azrael Annabell Snape. I come from twenty years in the future." At the mention of the name Snape everyone gaped at them.She ignored it   
and moved to introduce the others. " This is Adriel and Gabriel, we are triplets and the children of Severus Snape, and this is Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter. In  
our time Voldemort is dead, at the cost of several lives. Harry Potter," At this Lily winced terribly. "Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom,   
Dumbledore, and nameless others." She gave a soft look at Dumbledore after this speech. After a nod in Lily's direction she took up the conversation.  
" My mother died in childbirth and so, after my father died, I was raised as the adopted daughter of Severus Snape. We were all five when Voldemort   
died, so I cant remember much about my father, but I do know he died needlessly." At this a sharp hiss came from where Azrael sat. She looked rather pale. Lily   
either didnt care or notice and continued. " As did all the others. After Voldemorts fall another Dark Lord took his place. Lucious Malfoy." At this the table erupted   
into chaos, as the teachers argued and Adriel and Gabriel admonished Lily in low tones. It had been obvious for a long time that Lily blamed Azrael for her fathers  
death, but she had never outright said it. She knew it was torture reliving that day for Azrael but she obviously didnt care. Snape looked on in interest.  
These were his children. The two that hadnt spoken were obviously close, as they mimicked eachothers body language perfectly, but it was also obvious  
that Azrael wasnt a part of that. The girl was rather pale and looked like she was going to be sick but still held her head high. She was obviously a remarkable girl.   
Another thought plagued him. Lucious was going to take Voldemorts place?! The future was a dark place indeed. Azrael soon gathered her barings and continued her  
explaination.  
" After extensive research, we have concluded that there is a way to change the past without making a paradox. Our theory of alternate universes was   
tested also extensively before we atempted this, but what we plan to do is create an alternate past where we destroy Voldemort and Lucious here and save this world   
from knowing the hell that we live through." Dumbledore nodded and got up.   
"Well, it seems the other students are arriving, we must retire to the great hall." And with that the meeting dispersed.  
  
It ain't no joke when a mama's handkerchief is soaked  
With her tears because her baby's life has been revoked  
The bond is broke up so choke up and focus on the close up  
Mr. Wizard can't perform no godlike hocus-pocus  
So don't sit back kick back and watch the world get bushwhacked  
News at 10:00 your neighborhood is under attack  
Put away the crack before the crack puts you away  
You need to be there when your baby's old enough to relate  
  
  
I need ten reviews befor the next chapter will come out. PLEASE R&R-Bri 


End file.
